Cruel Hand of Fate
by Arldetta
Summary: Vignette- Hakkai learns a little of Yaone's past and how cruel fate can be. First time in this fandom, please be kind! Read and REVIEW! :D


Title: Cruel Hand of Fate

Author: Arldetta/Knight MysAri

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, never have, never will. I can only dream of them.

Summary: When Hakkai goes to free Yaone from Huang Laung (sp?) he discovers how cruel fate can truly be. Minor spoilers of Hakkai's past, but more than likely you already know all about it, so I guess it doesn't really matter.

Author's Notes: Well, this is my first official go at Saiyuki. Please be kind. Just in case, I haven't finished watching the series so I don't know if this is what actually happened or if it has been done before. So I beg forgiveness if I am repeating. If not, I hope you like it. I only got the idea this morning so we'll how well I do. ;) Thanks for reading and please drop me a review to let me know what you think or to tell me that it's been done before. Have fun!

-------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Yaone asked. Before her stood a man she never expected to see coming to her rescue. She was both incredibly relieved yet horribly upset by it. She had been hoping to see her lord Kougaiji coming to save her. And she was sure that he was here after hearing the explosion. But to have the enemy standing mere feet in front of you, that was a different story all together. Not that she feared this man would take advantage of her but his actions would only confuse her more. She waited for his answer.

"We can talk later, right now let's get you out of here." 

Then he simply stepped up to her and knelt down. Silently, he began removing the binds on her ankles with great care. For an instant after the binds were removed he messaged her ankle to promote circulation. Absently, she muttered, "You have such gentle hands." To her surprise there was hesitation in his movements. One she didn't understand. A brief moment of tension filled the air before he resumed his work. As he stood, they looked at each other. There was something about this man that touched her. His green eyes held a sadness that penetrated so deeply it was almost a physical wound.

Breathlessly, she inquired, "Why are you helping me?" She had to know. If he was one of the enemy, why would he risk himself just to save her? But he had been so kind and caring the first time that they had met in that bar what seemed like ages ago. Her heart was in conflict. If things had been different, perhaps they wouldn't have been enemies at all. 

A sad smile greeted her. "May I ask you a question?" When she didn't answer, Hakkai continued, "May I ask what Kougaiji has done for you to be so loyal to him?" 

It was not at all what she expected, but she saw no reason to hide her past. "He saved my life." He nodded then continued working on her binds. There was something in his movements that revealed his disappointment at her ambiguous reply. For some reason she felt compelled to appease him. "He rescued me from a fate worse than death. I was on my way to a Demon lord, to become one of his mistresses, when Kougaiji passed us. He bought my freedom and I will forever be in his debt."

Hakkai smiled. "I'm very glad he did." He had moved from the strap around her waist and was now at her wrist. "How long have you been with him?"

"Just about three years."

__

Three years. His mind repeated. _Could it be that fate had destined so much to happen three years ago? Oh my Kannan, how much I miss you. Your absence will forever be a gaping wound in my soul. Someday, we will be together again, someday my love._ He hadn't realized he had spoken anything aloud, but he must have for she answered.

"Yes, three years. From what I heard, I was fortunate to be spared the atrocities that the demon would have done to me. But more than that, I was spared the wrath of someone who shortly after slaughtered the entire clan. Perhaps if I had been that man's mistress, the human that killed him would have saved me too." She looked up at him then and noticed the startled look on his face. Turbulent emerald depths stared at nothing and for some reason it almost frightened her.

His heart was racing and he couldn't breathe. _Three years. Clan slaughtered. It couldn't be, just couldn't be!_ Instantly he was thrown back into the past. Images of his lovely Kannan prevalent in his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her voice. Everything about her wanted him to be something more. Like her very presence washed away the bad and made him strive to be a better person. And then that fateful day when he returned home and found his world shattered. So much of him died that moment.

She had been taken. A repayment from the village that defied the foul demon beast, or so they thought. Those that lived nearby had told him that they had no choice. In truth he believed that they were nothing but cowards. So, filled with rage and hatred he found those that had stolen his love and murdered them for their transgression. He had heard a rumor that the demon was furious about losing the woman he was originally lusting for. As a result, his minions sought out a new woman to appease their master, and they found his Kannan. She had suffered at their hands, and so had he. Without a heart left for a trace of compassion he slaughtered them all. Killed without regret. Hated without concern for the consequences. All that mattered was her. He vowed to protect her from that day forth, but he failed that too.

She had told him in a disturbingly calm voice that it was over. That the beast had claimed her and spawned his foul seed. She could not live with her shame and so ended it all. The bars that kept her in blocked him from saving her when it counted most. Perhaps that fate was best, for he feared what she would have thought of him once she discovered what his actions wrought. _Could she have loved a demon, when it was a demon who destroyed her?_ The question haunted his every step. 

But here, back in the moment that revived that horrible night, he had found what could have been the catalyst to his destruction. He had to know, if nothing else to appease his own soul. Swallowing hard, he tried to find his voice again, "W-who was the demon he saved you from?"

"Hyakugan-Moah."

"no," his voice so soft it could barely be called a whisper. Tears brimmed in his eyes before he closed them, straining to keep them locked away. 

But Yaone had been watching him carefully, gauging his reaction. The sadness in his eyes multiplied tenfold. Recognition and understanding flittered behind the turbulent jaded gaze. In a matter of minutes her mind began to put things together. Searching her memory, she recalled some of the scant details she had heard. "Cho Guono. A human turned demon after the bloodshed. It is said that he died shortly after." But when his eyes popped open at the name, she knew that that was not what happened. Suddenly, she repeated, "Cho? Cho Hakkai? You're the demon slayer." Her voice constricted, mixed with emotions that twisted in on themselves.

"Cho Guono did die, if in name only. Now Cho Hakkai exists as penitence for the crimes he committed."

Yaone didn't know what to think. The thought of a human killing so many of her kind only to become youkai himself was revolting. Yet in everything he did there was a measured grace, a kindness that flowed from him. How could this gentle man who rushed to her defense in a sleazy bar be capable of cold-blooded murder? It just couldn't be true, he was so kind and thoughtful. Unconsciously, her hand reached out to cup his cheek. His own hand came up to capture her hand and he leaned into the touch for a moment before removing both hands.

The wound in his belly began to ache, reminding him that he would forever bare the scars of his failure. And he would forever be trying to save her, if not Kannan then any woman that he found in need. As such, his debt did not allow him the joys of life. He didn't know how or when, but somewhere deep down he cared for the alchemist. And even in her shock of his past revealed, she reached out to touch him. He longed for Kannan and he could imagine her in front of him now, but it was not real. But more importantly, he did not deserve it. So carefully, he removed her hand. His eyes opened to gaze at her. She was beautiful, but she was not his love. Yaone belonged to another. To a man who _saved_ her. 

Reaching up, he worked on the last cuff. "Yaone, I understand the debt you owe Kougaiji and I will not intrude on it. He is here now to collect you. It is time for you to return to him." When she was released, her legs would not support her full weight. Hakkai quickly moved in to assist her. 

Together the pair maneuvered through the camp toward the others. Neither spoke as they tediously made their way. During their trek, Yaone could feel revitalizing energy filter into her sore and weakened body giving her strength. She was about to thank him, when they heard shouts ahead. Her heart skipped a beat when Kougaiji's hard voice demanded to be taken to her. She wanted to call out to him, but was preempted. "Yaone's right here."

Soon they had caught up to them. The two parties talked briefly, at last she heard Hakkai again as he released her. "Let's just take this nice and slow…" Staggering toward her lord, she did not see what had caused his breath to catch in his throat until she stumbled and looked back. The man that had become another saviour to her, stood stunned with the blade of a sword protruding from his gut. Surprisingly, her heart constricted at the sight. If not for the strong and familiar arms that wrapped around her in that moment, she would have rushed back to help him. 

Denied as she was, she would have to wait for the battle's end before she could return the favour. It didn't take long, but it was enough to make her worry, especially when she saw him rescue his friend and then dispatch the beast that captured her. Too exhausted by blood loss and over exertion, Hakkai rested by his friends. They were fussing over him but seemed a little lost for what to do. Hakkai had always been their healer, and when he was not capable they floundered for a bit. Yaone asked Kougaiji if it would be all right to help him. It took some prompting but he finally relented. 

None of the Sanzo-ikkou held her back as she came over. Hakkai even managed a weak smile for her. Carefully she worked to dress the wound. As she worked, she was once again surprised that these men were their enemies. He thanked her sincerely, and she felt utterly inadequate in her response as he had saved her. But soon their truce was shattered by Kougaiji. The two groups parted ways, but before they had completely gone, she turned back to see that he was smiling back at her. Sighing, she wondered if there could ever be a time when they could be friends? Unfortunately, only the hand of fate would be able to answer that question. They could only wait to find out.

-------------------------------

Well, that's it. Don't know if it's my best work, but I think I like it. Actually, I intended it to be more Hakkai's POV but you know how muses are. So this is how it came out. I hope you liked it, and please drop me a word or two if you could. It would be most appreciated!! THANK YOU for reading!!! ^_^ 


End file.
